Roxas (AI)
Roxas is a supporting character from the Kingdom Hearts series, though this incarnation of the character was born as an artificial intelligence. He made his debut in Monokuma Rising. Canon Roxas was the Nobody of Sora and was Rank XIII within Organization XIII. He was born when Sora released his own heart in order to restore Kairi's. Although Sora's heart was soon restored, Roxas continued to endure and exist, oblivious to Sora's existence for most of his life. The AI version of Roxas has some of the real Roxas' memories, though they are limited due to only being from Axel's perspective. Otherwise, they are essentially the same in terms of personality. Pre-Convergence During the Monokuma Incident, Axel acquired an item that held a connection with Aqua, a traitor of The Watchful Eyes. Aqua's data had been added to the virtual reality database due to her status as a traitor. When Axel was left behind by the group and died, the charm in his possession created a unique afterlife for him. A digital construct with no memories was created that took the form of Aqua's friend, Ven, who shared the same appearance as Roxas. This construct eventually became a form of Roxas based on Axel's memories. Plot Involvement Monokuma Rising This digital construct of Roxas was created from Axel's memories. He appeared to Axel and the two talked for some time about Roxas' status as an artificial intelligence. Roxas reminded Axel that he was not the real Roxas but that Axel would no doubt reunite with the real Roxas one day. Eden and the Forgotten People After Revan stole the data related to the Monokuma Incident, he gave the Roxas AI to Elliot. Elliot decided to insert implants into himself that would mimic Roxas' abilities, though this caused a great amount of pain to Roxas. Once Elliot was done with him, he dumped Roxas into his Eden world, the process causing Roxas to lose many of his memories. Roxas appeared at the start of the event, running a fighting tournament in the heart of Eden. Due to his loss of memories, Roxas only considered himself a citizen of Eden. Traversing Aether After Eden was compromised after the Eden Incident, the Roxas AI began to grow corrupted. After Mom Lalonde and Jack Krauser stole some of Elliot's data, Roxas ended up contained inside the Aether Facility's database. When the survivors accessed Aether's computers and spoke with Catherine Chun, the Roxas AI took over the system and manifested himself inside the facility. Having grown corrupted, Roxas was hostile to the group, though he recalled his time spent with Elliot and had developed a sense of revenge, decidedly wishing to destroy Elliot. The War of the Universe After transporting his data back to Eden, Roxas sought to destroy the virtual world, but found he had grown too corrupted to do so. Roxas encountered the survivors of the event inside Eden, where he gave them the means of destroying Eden. This final act caused Roxas' data to grow so corrupt that it deleted itself. The survivors ultimately chose not to destroy Eden. Epilogue(s) Monokuma Rising Before the data from the Monokuma Incident could be locked away, Leia Rolando made sure to pull Roxas and the other AI from the data. She pulled Axel aside and gave him a device that would allow him to communicate with the AI Roxas and AI Frank West whenever he wished. Traversing Aether Roxas used the facility's systems to send his data back to Eden, the process creating a portal that the survivors could use to make their escape. Character Relationships * Axel - A supporting character from the Kingdom Hearts series who made his canonical debut in Monokuma Rising. Roxas developed a close bond with Axel during their time working together as members of Organization XIII. Axel was desperate to keep Roxas from leaving. He was searching for Roxas by the time he became involved in the Monokuma Incident, and it was his memories of Roxas that birthed the AI Roxas. * Elliot - A male incarnation of Elizabeth from [http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/BioShock_Infinite Bioshock: Infinite] who first appeared as the mastermind of Eden and the Forgotten People. ''When Revan stole the ''Monokuma Incident data from the Coalition, he gave the Roxas AI to Elliot, who tortured the program in an effort to copy Roxas' abilities to himself. Once Elliot was successful, he dumped the program into Eden and left it. Roxas eventually became corrupted and developed a desire to sabotage Elliot's plans. * Sora - The protagonist of Kingdom Hearts who appeared in System Breakdown. Roxas is Sora's Nobody, or in other words, to put it loosely, a copy of him that was created when Sora nearly sacrificed his life. Trivia * It's stated Roxas spent six months inside Eden. Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Monokuma Rising Category:Eden and the Forgotten People Category:Traversing Aether Category:The War of the Universe